


Your walls are here, in my hands

by janesgravity (janescott)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Feelings, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janesgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhn. Frottage against a  wall. Literally that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your walls are here, in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, fiarra was talking about this series of books, and book one was free on ibooks and books two and three were 99c and then I fell over and read the whole trilogy in three days. THEN I tripped again over dumb boys and accidentally wrote a ficlet in an email to her. Uhn. This is unbeta'd but it's allllllll fiarra's fault anyway. So. This is what I wrote in 20 minutes at work today. I don't know. HANDS.

Neil can feel the wall behind his palms. His hands still hurt, but he won't move till Andrew does, and Andrew has him - caged. Andrew's hands are propped on the wall too, by Neil's elbows and Neil's world is narrowed to Andrew's insistent mouth, hot on his own.

He wants to reach out - slide his hand under Andrew's shirt, feel his skin under his palm - but he digs his fingers into the wall instead. Andrew pulls back, and he's blinking at Neil, and then he's tilting his head. Neil takes it for the invitation that it is and puts one careful hand on the back of Andrew's head. Light enough that Andrew can pull away if he wants - needs to, but the line of Andrew's neck, and the sounds Neil knows he can pull from them ... he feels Andrew's thigh wedge itself between his legs, and it feels like another invitation, so he kisses Andrew's neck, a small peck, that earns a growl deep from Andrew's throat.

Neil can feel the line of Andrew's dick, hard against his own hip and he knows Andrew can feel him. He kisses Andrew's neck again, a line this time, of lingering, close-mouthed kisses up to just behind his ear. Andrew is silent, but he's also not moving, except to push his thigh between Neil's legs again. Neil lets out a small, hot gasp against the skin of Andrew's neck and his hand on the back of Andrew's head trembles a bit.

But Andrew isn't moving. He's not moving away, and he's not moving closer, his hands are still on the wall behind Neil, caging him in. Neil takes it for what it is and presses his lips then his tongue to the sensitive spot right behind Andrew's jaw. He works it carefully, almost delicately, knowing if he leaves any kind of mark he risks never seeing Andrew again and that's - impossible.

Andrew moves, finally. He takes a hand off the wall and slides it under Neil's shirt, spreading his fingers over one of Neil's many scars. He says nothing, but closes his eyes and wordlessly rocks his hips. 

Neil bites back a groan as Andrew rocks against him, his movements small but relentless, and he knows he's not going to last either. He's so hard he can barely think, but he holds on to everything that Andrew needs from him. He tangles his fingers carefully - lightly - into Andrew's hair and Andrew lifts his head, his face expressionless but Neil isn't fooled - Andrew's eyes are wide and dark and his mouth is red. Andrew kisses him then, again, one hand still under Neil's shirt, one on the wall; and Neil digs his own fingers into the wall again to stop himself from reaching out - to stop himself from crossing Andrew's lines.

Andrew gasps suddenly into Neil's mouth and goes still and that's all Neil needs to tumble over the edge.

Andrew pulls back immediately and Neil drops his hand from the back of Andrew's head. Andrew though - he's pulled back and dropped his hand from the wall, but he still has his other hand under Neil's shirt, the tips of his fingers resting against the thick ridge of a scar.

It's small, it's the tiniest non-movement in the history of the world, but for Neil, in that second, before Andrew pulls away and heads into the bathroom, it's everything.


End file.
